If Only
by YukiGirl21
Summary: "Oh Anna. If only there were someone out there who loved you." Hans relished the betrayal, heartbreak, and astonishment in Ana's eyes. Innocence shattered. Trust and faith severed. Just like Hans when he was 8 years old...for those very words he uttered to Anna, was all to similar to his mother's cruel words as a child.


Closer and closer, Anna's pale face leans forward to Hans's. Her face feels so, so cold, freezing, on Hans's fingertips. He can literally feel her life slowly fading away, but her zeal that her "Prince Charming" will save her with a simple kiss. The power of "love." What a stupid thing. And how stupid that Anna so easily fell for his charming act.

He tilts her chin upwards, leaning forward as well, to give her the false hope that he "loves" her. Poor, pathetic girl. And gullible, naive, and pitiful. But these are the things that Hans's happened to adore in this poor lonely princess, that fell in so perfectly in his devised plan. He paused, his nose barely an inch from the princess's.

A smirk curls up on his lips, as he clicks his teeth, and draws back. "Oh Anna. If only there was someone out there who _loved_ you." He sneered.

Anna draws back, blinking. "..._What?_" She breathes out.

It was wonderous to Hans how she wasn't able to register the situation. Oh, how it serves to show how hopelessly infatuated she was in him. Her innocence shattered. Her naive and gullible view of him is butchered. It was so funny to Hans, how he simply severed that childish and naive faith that she has in him, by saying the same exact words that his dear mother said to him!

...Mother. _Mama._

* * *

><p><em>Hans recalled as a boy, he was up very late. Which was naughty. But he was merely eight years old. And not sleepy. He wandered around the castle for an adventure. Instead, what he found, was much worse. It was not the things that the heroes and Princes find in stories. <em>

_Eight year old Hans saw a dark figure striding down the hallway, carrying a huge bag. Who could that be? A robber? "Who goes there!" Hans said boldly, but his voice trembling. What would he do if it was a robber? Take out his wooden sword…? The figure turned around, and Hans gasped to see who it is._

"_Mama!"_

_His dear Mama's eyes widened. Her red hair hung wildly around the frame of her face, in disarray. Her blue eyes seem to glow in the dimness. "Shhhh," She put a hand to her mouth. "Shush, boy. Shush. Let me be." She grabbed the sack and struggles to walk away with it. Cling! Something fell out. Hans picked it up, and is shocked to see that it is Father's golden armor plate. _

"_Mama, what's this? What are you doing?" He asked, grabbing on her arm. _

_His mother shook him, her face twisted into something very mean. Little Hans couldn't comprehend it. What is with his Mama? "I am leaving. Now you leave me be, and go back to bed!" She snaps harshly, her voice hard and low. Hans is wide-eyed, his bottom lip trembling. This isn't the Mama he knew. _

"_Tell me! Tell me what you are doing, or I shall scream!" he whispered, his chest puffing out._

_The woman's eyes widen. "You wouldn't…!" Hans puts on a hard determined face. A clenched look comes on her beautiful face. Then she breathed out, closing her eyes. She puts a hand on Hans's hair - though it is stiff. It didn't stroke his head, like his Mama used too so often. "I am leaving, Hans. I am sick and tired of this life." She said briskly. _

_Hans blinked. Why? Why? What? What? What? These words repeat in his mind. What could his Mama possibly mean? She didn't answer his question! "B-But what do you m-mean, Mama? Leave?" Hans said, wide-eyed. Everything goes blurry. Distorted. The face of his mother suddenly look warped. Deformed like a monster. "Are you going to be gone for a little while?"_

"_No Hans, get it through your head," She hissed, grabbing the sash from her son's hands, stuffing it inside the sack. "You're a big boy now, take care of yourself. Besides, you have twelve other brothers and a prudish father to take care of you!" She said through clenched teeth, noticeably shaking in rage when she mentioned the family members. _

"_Mama! Nooooo! Nooo!" Hans begged, grabbing the fabric of her dress to hold her back. _

_Fury flashed across her face. "I said BACK!" _

_The next moment, Hans suddenly found himself on the floor. He's been smacked down. Hard. Pain jolted up Hans's elbows. Tears rolled out of his eyes, finally. "Mama, you hurt me!" He bawled, not keeping quiet now. His mother has been angry before, and she became a different person when she was angry. She wasn't Mama anymore. She was the Other Lady. The Other Lady would snap at Hans. Sometimes smack him. It left him with weird purple and blackish marks on his skins. But The Other Lady isn't Mama. _

_However, now, Hans can finally see that The Other Lady and Mama are the same person. She towered over him, a cold distant look on her face, her eyes calculating. She smiled sweetly, and reached down for Hans. He breathed out. Now it's only Mama. No Other Lady. She brushed back Hans's hair, and leans down. Hans smiled. Now Mama was going to say sorry, take him to bed, read him a bed time story, and everything will be okay. He can forgive Mama for pushing him. _

_Just as the red head woman was about to kiss Han's forehead, her hand suddenly gripped his chin, and forced it up. Hans's blinked. What was it now? Her Mama's pretty blue eyes, suddenly looked like shards of cold ice as they stared at Hans. A sweet smile spreaded on her face, though this one made Hans uncomfortable. It was empty. It was cold. It was not real._

"_Oh, Hans," She breathed out, puckering her red lips. "If only someone actually loved you." With that, she letted go of Hans, and picked up her sack, slinging it over her back._

_Hans is on the floor, not making a move to get up. He stared off after his mother as she walks away. When she disappeared all Hans asked in a small voice was, "Mama?"_

* * *

><p>All at once, when Hans saw that betrayl, heartbreak, and un-comprehension in Anna's wide eyes, Hans in a way could see his eight year old self. Is this what he looked like? Weak? Broken? Pathetic? How sad. How pitiful he must've looked. He shook his head, chuckling as he poured water over the fire. No time for reminiscing the past. It is now time to claim his due.<p>

He ignored Anna's weak shouts of anger and protests drew close the curtains. He could at least give his dear mother one thing - he now knew how it felt to shatter someone's trust and faith in you. It was satisfying. If you asked Hans if he would change anything, he would've answered if only he were able to do it all over again, to see that heartbreak and betrayl in someone's eyes.

Too bad he couldn't see it in his mother's eyes again.

If only she were alive to see this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was thoroughly inspired by this picture I saw in Deviantart. It gave me an idea to this one-shot - BOOM, born! Poor, psychotic Hans. If only he were hugged more in his childhood. :( Also, I kinda made Hans's mother's fate ambigious. Was she murdered by him? Or did she simply died a natural death? It's up to your thinking. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
